


one love, two mouths

by dontletyourheartdistractyou



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent & Lydia Martin Friendship, Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Love Confessions, Sleepy Cuddles, Stiles Stilinski Can Sing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontletyourheartdistractyou/pseuds/dontletyourheartdistractyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm not in denial." The growl that left her lips would have put a werewolf to shame, her lips curling until an unpretty snarl. "I just don't like him like that. He irritates me."</p><p>To give Lydia some credit, only two parts of that were a lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one love, two mouths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stilinski_24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stilinski_24/gifts).



> Happy Fall Harvest, Stilinski_24! Unfortunately, I suffered a long period of writer's block during the past two months, so this may not be as good or long as I would have hoped, but I hope you enjoy it all the same!  
>    
> As far as the timeline goes, this is most likely set somewhere in or around season 3a (since Allison is alive, although there is a brief, brief, barely noticeable mention of Scallison).
> 
>  The title is from Sweater Weather by The Neighbourhood (which is also the song Stiles sings at the end), as it's what plays in my favourite Stydia fanvid.
> 
>  Thanks a lot to [maythetardisbewithyou](http://maythetardisbewithyou.tumblr.com/) for being a last minute beta. She brought up quite a few points, and I'm very grateful for her help.

"I don't like him."

A smirk spreading across her lips as she skipped along, Allison sing-songed. "De-ni-al."

Glaring at her best friend, Lydia huffed, walking briskly through the woods, swerving past trees as the irritation - and, as the huntress had already said, denial - took over.

"I'm not in denial." The growl that left her lips would have put a werewolf to shame, her lips curling over an unpretty snarl. "I just don't like him like that. He irritates me."

To give Lydia some credit, only two parts of that were a lie.

Stiles did irritate her. He always irritated her. It was only that the irritation had developed differently into two different types.

There was, of course, the starting annoyance. The one that had made itself apparent at the beginning. The moment those eyes had landed on his form, it had settled in her heart. It was the irritation that told her that he was a freak, that he wasn't what she wanted, wasn't what she needed.

Then, there was the second.

The one that festered whenever he made a silly little sarcastic comment, slipping from his sinful lips, ones that curved into such a pretty smile that made butterflies flutter in her stomach. The one that took over as he tilted his head at just the right angle for his eyes to go golden, light shining on the constellation of moles on his cheeks and the curve of his neck.

The one that wasn't so much directed towards him, rather the way he made her feel.

"Lydia! Lydia, are you even listening?"

Blinking back to reality, Lydia came face to face with a smug-looking Allison.

"Thinking about him again?"

"Goddamnit, I am not thinking about Stiles Stilinski!"

Allison held her hands up, attempting a peaceful gesture, but it was ruined by the way her lips morphed into a smirk.

"You seem awfully irritated by me thinking so," she said, voice filled with mischief. "It seems like you're trying to hide something...."

"Look, I don't like him as more than a friend, okay, Allison!"

"Seems like someone's a little feisty still," Allison grinned.

"Will you ever stop irritating me?" she moaned back.

"Never."

-

"So, Lydia," Scott sounds nonchalant as he leans forward. "How's things going with Stiles?"

Lydia is pretty sure she deserves an award for not punching him right there and then.

"What do you mean?" the strawberry blonde asks, trying to keep her emotions in check.

"Well, I'm sure we all know how you really feel."

"I don't know what you mean," Lydia insists, attempting - unsuccessfully - to block his grin of knowledge out of her mind before she loses control.

Scott raises his eyebrow, but she stands her ground, staring him down as he attempts to force the truth out of her.

Allison places a hand on his shoulder, giving him a look Lydia can't decipher.

Scott takes that as his moment to back down, but the smug look never leaves his face, and by the end of lunch she's simmering with anger.

Why does everyone thinks she likes him?

(Answer: It's because she does.)

-

Lydia twiddles her thumbs as the Sheriff walks up to her car, and she curses her life.

"Okay," she starts the moment he leans against the car. "Look. I know I was speeding but I had a reason."

The Sheriff raises an eyebrow, so she continues.

"Stiles just called me, and he told me that something is going on. I don't know what it is, but he sounded scared. It's urgent, I really need to get there."

"You really do like my son, don't you?"

Okay, this comes out of nowhere, utterly shocking her. She expected this from Allison. She expected this from Scott. But the Sheriff?

"Uh..." Lydia really doesn't have a reply, because she doesn't understand.

Is she really that obvious?

"Take good care of him, okay?" the man mutters, looking incredibly awkward as he runs a hand over his head. "He's been through a lot. Now, go. Tell him to call me if he needs anything."

She can only nod as the man walks away.

-

That's how it all starts.

That's how she ended up here, walking in the woods with the boy she loved - and yes, she was finally admitting it - after being shoved into a car by her best friend, her best friend's boyfriend and the boy she adored's father.

It was very weird, even for Beacon Hills standards.

Stiles scuffs his toe against the ground, hands in his pockets, un Stiles-like in his silence, and it's not right, because in such a big, empty space as the forest she expects him to be making noise, to be talking, laughing, giggling, filling the deafening quiet.

It's up to her to say something first, and she goes for a simple, stuttered greeting in a voice that is too high-pitched to be her own.

"H-Hi..."

Stiles just nods, a flush on his neck that matches the red of his hoodie, and the words that leave his lips are almost as jumbled as her own, "So, Allison and Scott put you up to this?"

The way he sounds makes her heart ache. He sounds so utterly defeated and it makes her want to run over and swallow him up in her arms, but she can't. Not yet.

"Your dad was there as well," she attempts to sound somewhat casual, but the pink spreads to his face and he looks almost ready to cry, so she quickly covers it up and explains. "But no one pushed me into this."

Stiles looks up, gaze hopeful, and she swallows the denial, the way her mind screams at her to pretend that he doesn't matter, because he always has, he always will and he deserves to know that.

"I want to start from the beginning," Lydia swallows heavily, hands curled into fists at her sides. "If that's okay with you?"

The question is met with a slow nod, so she takes a breath and begins.

"When we first met, I... disliked you. To some extent."

For such a harsh statement, the words come out soft, a gentle breeze.

"You were so... different. You were happy and joyful and... I wasn't. And it irritated me."

"And we grew up, and you adored me, and I just... didn't care. At all. You were nothing to me."

Stiles flinches, a hard shake that shocks her so much that she rushes forward and grabs his hand, rubbing her hand over his knuckles. Lydia ignores the look of surprise to continue talking.

"And then this happened," she waved a hand to herself. "The supernatural. And I started to notice."

"You weren't irritating. You were different. You were special."

"No one had ever seen past my facade before. You got me for me. And then you..."

She took a deep breath, calming the rapid beating of her heart.

"You were everything. I loved you for everything. You were my everything."

Ignoring his sharp intake of breath, she rambled on.

"You came into my life with those bambi eyes and that pretty smile and you knocked me off my feet, and what I'm trying to say is..."

"I want you."

She paused, gazing at his flushed face and smiling.

"I want all of you."

Lydia expected the push, Stiles flying to tackle her in a hug, but she didn't expect to smack into a tree, his lips against hers.

Plush lips brushing with little force against her own, his arms around her waist, kiss gentle and loving. She was pretty sure a leaf fell on her head, but she didn't care, holding his face in her  
hands, pressing back sweetly.

When he pulled back, she trailed after, his nose rubbing against hers, a dorky sparkle to his eyes.

"You've got something..." he grinned, pointing to her head, brushing a hand through her hair to untangle a leaf of orange, and she took her chance, spinning the two around.

"Woah!"

Stiles has his arms in the air, her grip tight on his hips as she laughed at the bewildered expression on his face, bringing him in for another kiss.

This one was harder, more passionate, a cute little whine leaving Stiles' lips as she pressed him into the tree. She could feel hands slip around her chest as she trailed a tongue over the seam of his lips, giggling against each others mouths.

When they broke apart, both were bright-eyed, his mouth curved into an enticing grin, hers into a wide smile, both panting.

That was, until a droplet of water fell onto brown hair.

Looking up, the sky was dark and dreary and exactly the opposite of what it had been that morning, heavens opening up to pour into the woods, a storm ready to start.

The rain began to fall, heavy against their clothes, but it didn't matter. Lydia knew she would have a cold by the next morning and that she would look like shit and feel even shittier, but God, it didn't matter.

Lydia pulled him in for another kiss, open-mouthed and sloppy this time, Stiles tugging her closer. She kissed his nose, his cheeks, his forehead, anywhere she could touch, even as her lips slid with the water.

She was met with a shy little smile, the moment broken only by the sound of thunder, and a crackle and a flash near by.

Both of them shrieked as they ran, Lydia tilting dangerously on high heels and Stiles tripping over tree roots every three steps, but their hands were interlocked.

When Stiles fell over a particularly raised root, Lydia tumbled down as well, landing between his legs with a yelp.

They both laughed through the pain, quickly stumbling back up and sprinting for the border, chuckling with each step.

Throwing themselves through the door of the Jeep, they lay together, exhausted from running and running and running, Lydia's head resting on Stiles' chest.

She leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his neck just to watch him squirm, giggling at his embarrassment.

Pulling off his soaked through hoodie, he threw it into the front seat, and hummed to himself as Lydia yawned into his chest.

"Want me to sing?" he asked, as Lydia's eyes drooped and as she started to slide off his chest, reflexes quick enough to grab her before she could fall.

She just nodded, rubbing a hand over her eyes, before snapping her head up, albeit not that quickly, look of confusion in her eyes.

"All I am is a man, I want the world in my hands."

He rocked them back and forth, Lydia settling down on his chest, sleepily nuzzling into his neck, still a little surprised by the lovely, almost haunting voice that calmed her exhaustion. She wrapped her arms around him, ruffling his hair just enough for it to be irritating - although Stiles went on as best he could, even as she grinned drowsily, mischief shining in her eyes -  
tickling him with her hair.

He choked on a chuckle, before quickly falling back into the melody as best as he could with the laughter that wanted to spill.

"I hate the beach, but I stand, in California with my toes in the sand."

Lydia traced the veins on his arms, kissing up his wrist, smirking as he fell out of the song just to shiver as her lips brushed against a soft spot.

"Use the sleeves of my sweater, let's have an adventure," Stiles murmured, eyes closing himself, having to blink himself awake.

Lydia was already snoring away happily, quickly taken into the world of dreams as she buried her face into the faded fabric of his hoodie, but he continued anyway, making sure she was completely asleep.

"Head in the cloud's, but my gravity's centred. Touch my neck..."

The words stopped leaving his lips as his head fell onto Lydia's, soft breathing filling the Jeep.

When he'd wake, he'd be met with pretty strawberry blonde hair, emerald eyes and a pretty smile. Lydia would pull him up, pressing a kiss to his red lips, before shoving him playfully into the front seat to drive, so they could rest, the weekend all to themselves.

When she'd wake, she'd be met with a full-blown grin, soft skin and constellations of moles. She'd try her best to wake him, kisses all over his face, until his eyes would blink open. She'd hold his hand all the way home - something that made her heart beat rapidly in her chest - and would curl with him on the couch, watching the Notebook and the Little Mermaid to her heart's content.

When they'd wake, they'd find themselves in the arms of those they love, in an old Jeep on the side of the road. They'd drive to a place where they could be safe and sound together, where they could find solace in themselves. Stiles and Lydia would continue pressing kisses to each others lips, arms holding each other tight, wide grins on each other's faces, happy and content  
in their adoration.

And honestly?

Stiles and Lydia wouldn't have had it any other way.


End file.
